Thinking of You, Wherever You Are
by Wolf McCloud-123
Summary: Kairi misses Sora horribly, and Riku is, unfortunately, stuck with the leader of the Mousketeers...


Thinking of You, Wherever You Are...

A/N: My first whack at romance of _any kind_, and I can't believe it. Luckily, has some humor mixed in. I just thought, after looking at both KH2 Kairi and Sora, that what if Sora commented on her hair being grown out a bit from the first game and Chain of Memories? Well, I also thought, that would ruin the romance. Haha!

qpqpqpqpqp

dbdbdbdbdb

It hurt. It really hurt to think of... _him_ right now. In all her life, Kairi had wondered a time or two what it would be like to be horribly, horribly miserable; so miserable, in fact, that she wanted to die.

She hated the feeling now.

"I must angst, for it is the only way I can feel better!" she said in a falsetto voice, using one of her socks as a puppet. She also picked up a stuffed chocobo and started moving it in time to her voice. "Well, maybe _I_ can make you feel better!" the 'chocobo' said. "Nono, I need... _him_," sighed the sock.

Kairi sighed, took off the sock, and flug it at her wall. It hit the wall, stuck for a moment, then fell down harmlessly to the floor.

She looked into her vanity mirror in the corner of her room; she'd grown her once-boyishly-short hair down to her shoulders, and what seemed to be a now-eternal bland look was plastered on her face.

"Angst isn't helping me..." she sighed, turning up-side-down over the corner of her frilly bed to let her hair hang down to the floor. "So what will...? Maybe if I talk to Selphie... She's a romanticist..."

Kairi then let the rest of her body hit the floor, then stood up, changing from her pajamas into a white collared shirt and a blue-plaid skirt. She slipped on black shoes then left her house.

qpqpqp

dbdbdb

Selphie was sitting at the dock of the island the children would play on-- just as she was nearly a year ago. Still staring out into the ocean, wondering what was out there, it seemed...

_Durn daydreamer_, sighed the inner Kairi, spite in its voice.

"Selphie?" asked Kairi, walking onto the dock. Selphie looked back at her, a big smile on her 'innocent' face.

"Myes?" asked the Final Fantasy character, blinking her green eyes.

"...Can I... talk with you about something?"

"Yeah, just sit down or something... Stand if you prefer it," giggled the girl.

"Yeah, um... My friend... Kirby... lost someone near and dear to... him recently, and he wants to know: How can he help subdue the pain if he can...?"

"Well, he needs to think about whoever it is frequently, making sure he never forgets them so that their memory shall not be lost at all."

Kairi stared at the birds flying over the water for a moment, before replying: "You got that from the back of a candy rapper."

"Yes, yes I did."

_Well, better go somewhere else..._

qpqpqp

dbdbdb

As she shuffled slowly through the town, between the houses on no particular row, she thought she saw a spark of black. Wait, 'spark' and 'black' didn't really go together...

But there was no other way to explain it, really, since it just sort of 'sparked' up out of nowhere. It soon grew, however, into some sort of swirling vortex or something. As she gaped in horror at it, a spikey-brown-haired boy in a black mini-jacket, blue-and-red-and-black jumpsuit, with black-yellow-and-blue shoes plopped down on the ground, looking utterly and thoroughly confused.

He blinked his blue eyes up at her.

"...Kairi!" he shouted excitedly, leaping up. Kairi's eyes widened.

"Sora!"

"Kairi!"

"Sora!"

"Kairi! What did you do! You look like a girl!"

Kairi stared at him, mouth agape and eyebrows close. "..._What_?"

"Well, it's just... last time I saw ya... you didn't really look... like... a... girl..." trailed Sora, stopping completely to stare at her in silence.

"...Well. Okay," blinked Kairi. "And you look grown-up. What happened to _you_?"

"I was Disney-fied!"

"Suuuuuuure," giggled Kairi, grabbing Sora's hand. "We've gotta tell your parents you're okay!"

"Right!"

As Kairi led Sora through the small town, a thought suddenly occured to her: "Wait, where's Riku?"

_Meanwhile, behind the Door..._

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts!" Mickey belted out, bonking Riku in the back a few times with his keyblade, just to get a response.

"Will you _please_ stop that!" screamed Riku, leaning against the door and falling through. "Oh, hey, it wasn't locked after all..."

qpqpqpqpqp

dbdbdbdbdb

A/N: Okay, okay, not the best I could do, but I got some chuckles out of it. It's just, I've read several articles on the Internet revealing some vague plotpoints, andmy desktop backround has a collage of pictures and screenshots from KH2, and I sort of have an idea ofwhat Sora and Kairi look like. I've also seen screenshots from the Deep Dive version from Japan, and the end movie for that has Riku in a cloak with a blindfold that just lookslike a shadow over his eyes. Yeah, weird...I hope yougot some cheap laughs out of this like I did, so R(ead)&R(eview)even if you didn't. Please! I beg of you!


End file.
